


Quit you

by theeorstofus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sandor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enjoy this shitshow, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For god's sake I can't take, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mutual Pining, No Heats, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sansa, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Please do not read if descriptions of rape trigger you, Post - A Game of Thrones, Queen Sansa, Remembering everything, Reminiscing, Romance, Sandor Has A Foul Mouth, Sansa takes a travel back down her past, There will be fluff, They are both so in love, but not what you think, content warning, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeorstofus/pseuds/theeorstofus
Summary: Sansa is the Queen in the North, however, she is missing something. Someone she wants by her side.





	Quit you

Sansa longed for him. His presence was overwhelmingly safe, he was the only man apart from her brothers she truly felt safe with. He sobered her, saved her and she wanted him. Alas, he was no more. But that didn’t stop Sansa from wishing and reminiscing their time together. 

She remembered the naive omega girl she used to be, new to Kings Landing. She thought she was in love with Joffrey, a beta. She thought he treated her well. Sansa was betrothed to him, and after her father, the previous hand of the king died Joffrey only became worse. The time in the throne room that she pleaded mercy to Joffrey, and he had one of his guards beat her, humiliate her. It was only when Tyrion stopped the madness and ordered someone to cover her. The Hound stepped forward and unclasped his cloak, draping it around her shoulders. The alpha scent of him was immeasurable and it wrapped her up in a small sense of security, only for a moment. 

She took it to her bedchambers and hid it in her closet, hopefully he’d forgotten about it and didn’t expect his cloak back. It did give her great comfort though, whenever she felt scared or anxious, she brought out his cloak and wrapped it around her, inhaling his comforting alpha scent that soothed her omega side. At that age, she didn’t know what it had meant to her but now she knew how the small act impacted on her. 

The bread riots proved that Joffrey was heartless. She was left with two maids and barely any protection. She at only thirteen was scared for her life, the streets were full with angry and starving people. She was separated from Joffrey and the Kingsguard and looking back on it now, she was prey of the people of King’s landing. Sansa was suddenly separated from her two women, and was chased into an alleyway. Four men had chased her into a corner, grabbed her and ripped her skirts and bodice. She could do nothing but struggle and scream however she feared no one who’s answer her call. 

As the men loomed over with sneers and eyes hungry to destroy her, Sansa had never felt more afraid or alone. Every part of her was in shock. She could not move apart from writhe in the strong men’s bruising grasp, as she whimpered and screamed begging to be away from this pain. Just as Sansa closed her eyes willing this to be over, a familiar alpha’s scent reached her nose and she could not be more grateful for the Hound’s presence but now. He relentlessly grabbed the man prepared to rape her and punched his gut, hard enough that his organs spilled out of him and onto the dirty ground. The other men were next, the Hound brutally killing each with barely supressed rage. 

“You’re alright now little bird. You’re alright.” The alpha said, reaching down to grab her hand and hoist her over his shoulder, once again bringing her into the riots. Sansa remembered how brutal he’d been with those men, but immediately gentle with her. She remembered as he set her down gently and ordered someone to tend to her cut. That was one of the nicest things he’d done for her. After that moment, Sansa viewed him differently. Or so she thought. 

When she walked past him in the hallway, she’d told him that she should have come after and thanked him for his bravery.  
The Hound didn’t take kindly to being called brave or ’sir’.

‘Brave? A dog doesn’t need courage to chase off rats.’ He remarked unkindly. Sansa thought she had changed her opinion on him too soon. 

‘Does it give you joy to scare people?’ 

‘No it gives me joy to kill people,’ the Hound rasped as he stepped closer to her. 

’Spare me, you can’t tell me Lord Eddard Stark of WInterfell never killed a man.’ 

‘It was his duty! He never liked it!’ Sansa indignantly replied, offended at the slander of her father. 

‘Is that what he told you? He lied. Killing’s the sweetest thing there is.’ The Hound pushed back, but Sansa knew he was only trying to intimidate her. 

‘Why are you always so hateful?’ 

‘You’ll be glad of the hateful things I do someday when you’re Queen and I’m all that stands between you and your beloved King.’ 

At the Hound’s last words, Sansa lowers her gaze to the floor and walks away, embarrassed. Now, looking back on her encounter with the Hound and what he had said, he had only sought to protect her, in his own crude way. In Kings Landing, he was the only one who showed kindness to her. The Hound was King Joffrey’s sworn shield, and had to obey him. However any sign of kindness that he gave to Sansa she revelled in it now. 

When Joffrey had forced Sansa to view the brutal sight of her father’s head on a spear, in place for all the people of KIng’s landing to see, she had remarked that her brother Robb stark would bring her Joffrey’s head. That comment got her struck by the Kingsguard twice. Sansa remembered how at that moment, she desired Joffrey’s death. She noticed the fall from the ledge she was on, and strode forward in readiness to push him. As she reached forward to push her beloved King, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face the Hound’s scarred face. 

The big alpha brought out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off her cut lip. 

‘Here, girl.’ The Hound said to her as he wiped the blood off her lip. 

‘Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson.’ The beta King strode away angrily. 

‘Save yourself some pain, girl. Give him what he wants.’ The Hound muttered to her, before leaving her to march after Joffrey. 

Sansa remembers looking up after the severed head of her father, on the spear, coming to the conclusion that Kings Landing was a prison. She wondered why she ever wanted to go there in the first place, believing Joffrey was so kind. She was so wrong. Only one person there truly had shown her kindness, the Hound.


End file.
